Cotton Candy
by Bakaneko-Malfoy
Summary: -Até as fumiguinhas tem amiguinhos nee?–Quase pulou diante o susto que tivera, ergueu seus olhos e encontrou os doces olhos castanhos claros de um pequeno menino de cabelos alaranjados e semi-sorriso nos lábios.–Sou Yagami Raito e você?/SLASH-chibi AVISEI


**Death Note não me pertence, se pertencesse o L não tinha morrido ç.ç**

**Primeira fic no site então desculpem-me possiveis erros ç.ç**

**Vamos a historia o /**

**--**

Estava sentado em um dos banquinhos daquela pequena pracinha, olhava o céu azul e limpo daquela manhã de outono, as nuvens costumavam aparecer somente à tarde e normalmente formavam figuras no céu, figuras estas que ele passava a tarde tentando descobrir o que eram.

Dentro dos seus seis anos Yagami Raito se perguntava o porquê Daquilo, só porque durante a manhã não havia nuvens? Esse era um grande mistério para o pequeno garoto ruivo, com seus pés encolhidos e seus Bracinhos rodeados dos joelhos em volta, mantinha como Raito costas grudadas ao apoio do Banco e seus olhos atentos qualquer um Movimentação Estranha no céu.

Sua mente infantil criava as mais diversas soluções e teorias para responder esse seu mistério que com certeza seria esquecido durante o resto do dia e só lembrado na manhã seguinte. Franziu o cenho do seu pequeno rosto intrigado, _"Pra onde vão as nuvens quando o dia fica escuro? E onde elas ficam de manhã?" _agora encarava seriamente uma imensidão azul acima de sua cabeça e não percebeu que estava sendo observado.

Uma estátua de Vênus nenhum meio daquela pequena pracinha, bem assim suas formas esculpidas como se esperava da deusa do amor sempre eram admiradas por todos que ali Passavam, de sua boca jorravam água que caía em volta da escultura e se rodeava por mais água, um pequeno pássaro pousou em um dos braços da divindade esculpida e logo foi espantado por causa da Movimentação de um pequeno ser escondido atrás dessa fonte.

Um menino magro e pele branca como a neve, de profundos olhos e cabelos negros, Raito observava atentamente, com o polegar ligeiramente apoiado sobre seus lábios e uma expressão curiosa rosto não, o menino não deixava nenhuma das reações do pequeno Yagami passar despercebida, tanta concentração deste menor não o deixou perceber que um homem mais velho se aproximava lentamente.

Com o passar dos dias a mesma cena podia ser vista naquela praça, já havia se tornado comum ver Naquelas manhãs mornas de outono um menino ruivo sentado em um banquinho mais Fabrica de Campeões dos outros e seus pequenos olhinhos grudados no logo atrás Céu e, escondido Uma por Fonte de belas formas, outro menino a observar o primeiro.

-- _Lawliet-kun, porque não o convida para brincar? _- O menor se assustou ao ouvir a voz de seu Mordomo atrás de si. Virou-se para ele abaixando a cabeça com um pequeno rubor no rosto, coçou seu pé direito com o dedão do pé esquerdo, considerou aquela questão algo grande já que desde certo tempo já se imaginava como um grande detetive, com um raciocínio lógico e proprio para seu tamanho o jovem encontrou uma resposta sua.

-- _Ele não vai querer brincar comigo_ - Respondeu simplesmente voltando a sua posição anterior, mas se assustando por não ver mais o garotinho de cabelos alaranjados sentado banco não.

-- _Porque acredita nisso Ryuuzaki?_ - Perguntou novamente aquele senhor usando o codinome que o pequeno moreno havia escolhido para si.

-- _Porque não sou igual às outras crianças, e. .. Ele não vai querer brincar com alguém como eu ..._ - Apesar de em seu rosto não mostrar alguma expressão o jovem sentia Ryuuzaki aquilo por dizer, era que sempre Soubera uma criança distinta das demais, não somente por ter uma criação diferente, mas também suas manias por, seus gestos, seu jeito.

Os olhos do pequeno moreno se cansaram de procurar o outro por aquela pracinha Decidindo assim ir sentar-se em baixo de algumas daquelas imponentes arvores que rodeavam e deixava aquela pequena praça mais harmônica, o senhor que acompanhava o garoto apenas o viu se afastar e sorrio docemente ao perceber o que aquela simples atitude de seu protegido tinha feito.

Raito havia se levantado do banquinho e ia em sua direção uma babá que acenava sorrindo para ele, após algum tempinho de conversa o pequeno ruivo sua Conseguirá convencer um jovem deixa-lo de passar a tarde naquele lugar.

-- _Tudo bem Yagami-kun, mas só poderei consentir mesmo se você arrumar um coleguinha para brincar, de outra maneira nada feito._ - Uma jovem menina sorriu docemente para o garoto que agora com aquela proposta ficara levemente irritadiço.

-- _Tomoko-san, não há ninguém aqui que queira brincar comigo_ - Disse cruzando os braços fazendo um bico e adorável aos olhos da menina.

-- _Procure Direito Yagami-kun, se não fizer nenhum amiguinho hoje não voltaremos mais a essa pracinha._ - Os olhos pequeninos do ruivo se arregalaram.

-- _Não posso ir embora ainda Tomoko-san, tenho que descobrir pra onde vão as nuvens e se elas viram algodão doce!_

-- _Então faça um amiguinho para poder lhe ajudar nesse grande mistério Yagami-kun!_ - Tomoko bem conhecia o gênio e as manias do pequeno, que tinha a mania de desvendar os grandes mistérios que criava.

-- _Mas ele só vai atrapalhar Raito!_ - Disse Inflando mais ainda sua pequena bochecha, fazendo com que sua baba o abraçasse e beijasse seu rosto.

_- Não Irá Yagami-kun tenho certeza!_

_- Mesmo?_ - Perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

-- _Hai! Seu Confio no poder de escolha_ - Após dizer isso a menina viu o rosto de pequeno iluminar se. Olhando em volta Raito viu um pequeno garoto branco de cabelos negros andando em uma direção uma arvore _"Também ele ta sozinho"._

_- Raito promete fazer um amiguinho Tomoko-san!_ - Dizendo isso correu em direção ao menino moreno sentado em baixo de uma arvore.

Ryuuzaki estava atento a uma pequena formiga que andava aparentemente perdida na grama.

-- _Também esta sozinha?_ - Perguntou mais para si mesmo, mas também para Intuitivamente uma formiga, logo se viu uma outra e de se encontrar com os dois pequenos insetos Seguirem um caminho imaginário pela grama verde, fazendo um pequeno bico suspirou de frustração.

-- _Até as fumiguinhas nee amiguinhos tem?_ - Quase pulou diante o susto que tivera, ergueu seus olhos e encontrou os doces olhos castanhos claros de um pequeno menino de cabelos alaranjados e semi-sorriso nos lábios. -- _Sou Yagami Raito e você?_ - Sorrio se sentando ao lado do moreno que ainda o fitava de maneira assustada e curiosa.

--

_**Espero que tenham gostado '3 '**_

_**Confesso que estou nervosa porque achei complicado esse site.**_

_**mas é viver nee para aprender? ^ ^ '**_

_**Comentários mereço? * carinha de gato sem dono ***_


End file.
